falloutfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
索格斯鐵工廠
(interior) (blast furnace) }} Saugus Ironworks is a location in the Commonwealth occupied by the Forged in 2287. Layout The location is a large multi-level ironworks factory, consisting of the main factory and a few smaller buildings on the roof and at ground level. The factory interior consists of metal floors and platforms and contains many vats of molten metal, which both emit light and deal massive damage to players not wearing power armor. On the middle level there is a room containing both a weapon and an armor workbench, there is also a terminal nearby, which can be used to activate a protectron that will engage the Forged in combat. On the top level behind an automated turret, there is a door to the blast furnace in which Jake Finch, Abraham's son, and Slag, are found. Opposite that door is a power armor station and a door to the roof. A shortcut to the furnace area can be taken by walking up a steep pipe on the southern exterior of the building and entering through the door on the roof. The entrance to the blast furnace is locked with an Expert lock. There are multiple Forged and fragmentation mines on the roof. Engaging these Forged in combat may attract the Gunners on the nearby overpass. One of those Gunners, a captain named Bridget, may lob mini nukes into the fray. 值得注意的物品 * 爆炸娃娃 - 高爐區上去中間的控制台上。 * 夢想家居第3期 - 同上，就在旁邊地上。 * 烤肉刀 - 高爐區的打鐵幫老大礦渣身上，火中歸來任務道具。 * 阻尼線圈 - 在高爐區東南角，怪物出沒任務道具。 * 逾期圖書和一日遊 - 一樓西南角的小型倒塌的冶煉鍋內，旁邊有個骷髏和購物籃。 * A Vault-Tec lunchbox - On the top floor of the first room. It is located just north of the far south wall, in an office nook. * 索格斯屋頂鑰匙 - 在礦渣、杰克·芬奇和一個代替礦渣的打鐵幫老大身上，用來打開高爐區外通往屋頂的門。 相關任務 * 火中歸來 - 杰克·芬奇偷了他老爸的烤肉刀作為加入打鐵幫的禮物。帶回這把刀可以解鎖芬奇農場為聚落。 * 怪物出沒 - 重啟長江號需要這裡的阻尼線圈。 * Kidnapping - A group of raiders can take up residence in this location after they have kidnapped a settler. The Sole Survivor is required to come here and free the settler. * Stop the Raiding - Raiders are attacking settlements from here, they must be stopped. Notes * The second area upstairs has both a weapons workbench and an armor workbench available. There is also a power armor station located in the room with doors to the roof and the furnace. * A swift death is awarded to anyone who falls into the column of liquid metal on the roof. * Slag's terminal on the wall near his platform may contain notes about other raider strongholds that have been cleared by the player character before reaching the ironworks. * Upon defeating Slag, it's possible for him to fall into the molten steel, making his loot and the Shishkebab impossible to retrieve. The player character can enter the molten steel and take only minimal damage while in power armor. * Upon defeating Slag, it's possible for him to fall on top of the Picket Fences Magazine in such a way that the option to pick it up isn't available. Due to the weight of his power armor frame, his body cannot be dragged to uncover the magazine. Shooting his corpse can help, but can also use a lot of ammunition. Alternatives include throwing grenades or running into his corpse to push it aside. One can, however, return in a few game days to find Slag replaced by a generic boss raider and should be able to acquire the magazine then. * Due to its close proximity to the Slog, fast traveling to that settlement may cause its settlers and the nearby Forged to engage in combat. * Corpses may be ignited by placing them into the vats of molten metal. They then act as permanent light sources. * There are many sources of light around the entire factory, which can make stealth difficult. Appearances The Saugus Ironworks only appears in Fallout 4. 幕後 * 索格斯鐵工廠來自現實的索格斯鐵工廠國家歷史遺址。 * 裡面有台終端機列出了處罰列表，其中有一項楊西(Yancey)因拒絕改名被丟去火爐，這是致敬了飛出個未來，裡面有一集(The Luck of the Fryrish)提到弗萊的哥哥楊西(Yancy)忌妒他的名字。 Bugs * After the battle with Slag, the player character can become covered in bright orange molten metal during conversations and in third person view. An easy fix is to reload a save and get lit on fire again by the Forged, turning you back to normal. * Surviving an encounter with a container of molten metal may cause the game to equip your character with a permanent, unnamed gore item intended for NPCs killed in this fashion. Because the molten metal is intended to be a definitive death, the game immediately flags your character as dead and equips them with this default "molten death" appearance regardless of whether you survive or not. Essentially, you have a "death mesh" inside your character mesh which clips through in 3rd person view and obstructs the center of the screen when activating sneak mode. This can be solved via the console by using . * A pair of raiders seem to spawn quite frequently near the bonfire outside Saugus Ironworks. They will occasionally wander into the bonfire and die. * If you exit the blast furnace during the boss fight with Slag, using explosives on Slag might cause his body to become stuck inside the metal cage on either side of the door going into the blast furnace. This means that you won't be able to loot Slag for his power armor or the Shishkebab. Gallery FO4 Bobblehead Explosives Saugus.jpg|Explosives bobblehead and Picket Fences FO4 Jet Alien Saugus Iron.jpg|Toy alien enjoying some jet FO4 lunch break .png|Lunch break Fo4 Dampening Rod Coil.png|Dampening coil Category:Fallout 4 locations Category:Forged en:Saugus Ironworks es:Siderúrgica Saugus ru:Согас Айронворкс uk:Согас Айронворкс